<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dean Winchester Special by LeviSqueaks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931977">The Dean Winchester Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks'>LeviSqueaks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KiaSqueaks presents: Rare Pair Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charlie has a bad day, Charlie square, Cramps, Dean Fixes Things, Dean's a good house mom, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Home-Training and an Alpha-Male Disposition, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020 prompt fill, Sam loves Dean's cooking, Spaghetti and hot dogs, The Dean Winchester Special, werebunnies made me do it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is having an awful, horrible, no-good, very bad day. It's up to Dean to make it all better. Enter the "Dean Winchester Special".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KiaSqueaks presents: Rare Pair Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dean Winchester Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/gifts">troubleseeker</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPandora/gifts">MistressPandora</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All my thanks to Mistress Pandora for the amazing beta reading. She keeps me sane and smacks me for my adverb obsession. Special shout out to troubleseeker for the werebunny that inspired this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Winchester was not a learned man. He hated school in general and wasn’t a fan of book learning in general. He left all of that nonsense to Sam. What he had, was a GED and good old-fashioned common sense. So when he joined Charlie in the library with a large mug of coffee around 10 o’clock, only to find her curled in a chair he knew something was up. He took his time, sipping his coffee as he studied her and settled across from her slumped figure. While Charlie wasn’t typically the girlie-girl type, she usually wasn’t curled up in oversized sweats either. Her vibrant red hair was flat today, slicked to her head and she looked even pastier… paler than usual. The most concerning bit was how she was curled up in a ball in her chair, knees to chest and staring at her computer miserably. Dean stood, green eyes narrowing as he leaned across the table to lay his hand against her forehead, startling her so she pulled back and glared up at him suspiciously. </p><p>“Dude! Boundaries! What are you doing?” Her tone was clipped and lips pursed in displeasure causing him to stare down at her with matching accusation. </p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” he countered, not bothering to answer her question. She was all college-smart, she could figure it out. He brought his coffee up to take a deep pull, waiting for her answer which only made her narrow her eyes at him further. </p><p>“It’s cramps! Okay?!” </p><p>Dean’s eyes went wide and he slowly lowered his coffee to the table then held his hands up in front of his chest and backed away from her wordlessly. This earned him a disgusted scoff from her before she dismissed him, returning to her computer as he backed out into the kitchen. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Charlie did not expect to see Dean again that day. He was unusually constipated in the emotions department, even considering his lack of proper home-training and alpha-male predisposition. So when a door slammed shut in the distance she rolled her eyes, pulled out her headphones and moodily clicked on Netflix to load the next episode of Charmed. Sam joined her a little later, settling in with a book but she ignored him to focus on her computer and didn’t mark the passing of time or Sam leaving. </p><p>It was two and a half episodes later that Dean stalked back into the room with a stupid determined look on his face. She reluctantly paused her show and removed a single earbud, eyes narrowing on him again.</p><p>Dean ignored her half-murderous expression, expression jovial as he approached her and thunked down a bottle of spiced rum in front of her, two issues of Busty Asian Beauties, and a little black bag. </p><p>Charlie searched his proud expression and then reached for the bag, reaching in and pulling out a realistically (she imagined) shaped hot pink vibrator and a pack of batteries and flushed before shoving them back in the bag. “What’s this for?” she asked, shock draining some of the ire from her tone. </p><p>Dean flashed her a wide grin. “It’s the Dean Winchester Special,” he explained and motioned to the table. “Booze and porn, it solves all your problems,” he said firmly and clapped her on the shoulder. “Have fun, I’m going to go make you dinner.” And with that, his stupid, idiot face flashed another stupid, idiotic smile and he turned to swagger off toward the kitchen. </p><p>She stared down at the magazines and black bag before huffing and grabbing the items to take them to her room, begrudgingly curious. It wouldn’t… hurt?</p><p>~~~</p><p>Charlie came out to the kitchen, a glass in her hand and a more relaxed look on her face. She had recently showered and was in pajamas but looked visibly better than she had that morning. Dean smirked when she entered the kitchen and he held out his beer to clink against her glass as she settled into the chair next to an ecstatic Sam, tuning into the younger Winchester. “I mean not that I’m complaining, Dean… you know how much I love spaghetti and hot dogs but you haven’t made it in years.” </p><p>Dean shrugged and gave Sam an affectionate smile as he brought two plates to the table to place in front of them both, “Yeah well… Charlie wasn’t feeling well, gotta make her the good stuff, right?” He said and winked at Charlie as he tossed the Kraft parmesan bottle to Sam who caught it and offered it out to Charlie to use first. </p><p>“You doing okay?” Sam asked her in concern and she nodded as Dean gathered his own plate and came to sit down across from her, sipping his beer.</p><p>“Yeah, uh… lots better. Thanks, Dean,” she said, avoiding his eyes which was honestly adorable. </p><p>“Yeah of course,” Dean said casually as he watched Sam dig into the meal, letting the conversation start to flow. Sam brought up a new case, dragging them both into the discussion about a potential werewolf situation in Nevada. Dean made sure to bring up Vegas just to get that look from Sam. It was damn nice to have a home and a meal with his family. The thought made him hide a smile behind the bottle in his hand as he watched them argue fondly.</p><p>Sam disappeared after dinner to do some more research and Dean drained his beer before getting up to toss the bottle and put up the leftovers, content to spend the time cleaning up. Charlie surprised him by coming over to start on the dishes wordlessly, and he grabbed a towel to dry them as he bumped her hip playfully. </p><p>She looked up at him a couple times, expression thoughtful as she washed plates and silverware then spoke up hesitantly. “Hey thanks. And uh, sorry for snapping.” </p><p>Dean shrugged and shook his head in response. “Ain’t got nothing to be sorry for,” he assured her as he dried off the plate she handed him and waited. </p><p>“I’ve just… I gotta know. Why the vibrator?” she finally blurted as he leaned against the counter to look at her when she turned to face him. “You know I don’t like dick.” she said bluntly. And it had been a very pink dick. </p><p>Dean’s lips twitched and he met her gaze head on, lips curling a little as he bent forward to kiss her forehead as he finished the last dish and dropped the towel on the counter before pulling back, grinning at her for several long moments. “Yeah…” he agreed and turned to walk toward the door. He turned right before disappearing through it and winked. “But I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>